Osoro Shidesu
Osoro Shidesu is a canon character who attends Akademi High School and the 8th rival. She is the leader of the delinquents, and has not been implemented yet. Description "Osoro is the leader of the school's gang of delinquents. Very little is known about her past, or her goals. She has been known to be violent, so most people tend to stay away from her out of fear. Osoro will be absent from school for a very long time, and will not make her appearance until the eighth week of gameplay. Against all odds, she will develop a bond with Senpai, who normally keeps his distance from people like Osoro. Senpai and Osoro are polar opposites - so, what kind of experience could possibly cause them to form a friendship? What does Senpai know about her? What does he see inside of her? And what could stop their friendship from blossoming into something deeper?" Appearance Osoro has messy shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes are brown. She wears the default uniform with black shorts beneath her skirt and a torn jacket on her shoulders. She has bandages on her arms and legs, along with an 'X' shaped scar on her left cheek. She appears to be very muscular. Personality Osoro will likely have the Delinquent persona, making her very unique out of the rivals. If she witnesses murder, she will attack Ayano instead of running to Taro. She is not planned to be evil, but she has been suspended multiple times for something extremely serious. She is very dangerous. Relationships Taro Yamada Since Osoro is a rival, she will fall for Taro during her week. There is a reason why she can win his heart despite her being a delinquent. This reason will not be spoiled on Twitter, but the two will presumably develop some type of bond with each other. Suitor When she is implemented as a rival, Ayano will be able to matchmake Osoro with her suitor. Cronies Osoro has ten cronies, as listed below: * Copper Streak * Dandy Pompadour * Josuke Pompadour * Lime Streak * Purple Streak * Red Streak * Spiky Pompadour * Tall Pompadour * Teal Streak * Triangle Pompadour Trivia * Killing Osoro with a mind-slave will be a lot harder than other rivals, since she is the strongest student in the school. If she was attacked by a mind-slave, she would have the ability to defend herself against them. While Osoro is fighting off the mind-slave, Ayano is able to sneak up behind her and attack her, giving the mind-slave the advantage. * Osoro will also be harder to soak with a bucket due to fast reflexes. * Osoro's name when translated means 'terrifying'. * If Osoro catches Ayano taking a panty shot of her, she will knock her out. * Osoro was suspended for one week seven times, which is why she is absent for the first seven weeks of the game. Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Delinquent Category:Delinquent Gang Category:Rivals Category:Students Category:Club Leaders Category:Main Characters